Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches
Glitches are normal to appear in any game. Glitches and bugs are software errors that can cause drastic problems within the code and typically go unnoticed or unsolved during the production of said software. These errors can be game caused or otherwise exploited until a developer/development team repairs them. Complex software is rarely bug-free or otherwise free from errors upon the first release. This article is a list of the glitches found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. If you think you found one that deserves to be on this page, feel free to add it. Late Super-Block glitch Sometimes, although all ten segments of the Super-Block Meter have been filled up, but the hero does not block the attack that filled the meter. That hero will receive damage normally from a few more fighters before finally performs a late Super-Block. "Permanently shielded" glitch Sometimes, when a shielded fighter is bounced, the card in the player's hand will still have the shielded icon on the health. This continues to apply when the card is placed, and it will not go away until the fighter is destroyed. This however is purely an aesthetic glitch and the fighter will continue to take damage as usual. Seedling to Wild Berry glitch If a Seedling transforms into a Wild Berry, the Wild Berry will not go into another lane. The turn will last forever until one of the players concedes. Unhanded Bounce glitch Rarely, when a fighter is bounced by a card such as the Spring Bean or the Backyard Bounce, it will not return to its Hero's hand. Rather, it will be bounced off the playing field. However, it will still be able to attack and will be immune to damage in some cases. Still-in-Hand Lane glitch When a card is played, sometimes it will not be placed in its selected lane. Rather, it will be placed off of the playing field in the Hero's hand. The card acts like it is still in the selected lane, and will deal and take damage as normal. Although it appears similar to the Unhanded Bounce glitch, the card does not need to be bounced by the Spring Bean or the Backyard Bounce. WaterChestnutstillinhandglitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut is played in the Hero's hand instead of a lane. StillInHandGlitchTakeDamage.PNG|However, it still takes damage from the lane it should be in. (Water Lane in this case) WaterChestnutInHandGlitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut can still be targeted, too. Undead card glitch Rarely when a card's health is reduced to zero, it will not be defeated. Instead, it will just stay on the field and continue like they have health left. Attacking it again will destroy it. Plant with 0 Health Glitch.png|Note how the Cabbage-Pult has no health Zombie with 0 health alive.png|Note how the Smelly Zombie has no health Daily Quests glitch There are some glitches involving the Daily Quests. When the player skips one quest, the new ones appear, but the old one is still there and can be completed, but it will not offer any reward. Skipping it the next day will make it disappear permanently, and no new quest is given. Zero Health Hero has zero health, but it does not appear to end the game ]] Unknown how this glitch starts, but sometimes the hero has 0 health. May be a visual glitch only. Plant size glitch Sometimes when a plant is placed on the field, it will be larger than it normally is. Large_plant_glitch.png|Notice how Poison Ivy is bigger than normal Card has no strength when planted, but icon still shows If a card with no strength points, such as the Prickly Pear, is boosted and had strength points added to it and is then bounced, its strength points will return to zero, but the strength icon will still be visible with 0 on the icon. This applies to both when the card is played and on its card. Low health animation glitch When a hero heals him/herself when they have low health and the health exceeds more than 5, they will continue to do their animation even though circumstances stand otherwise. Seedling's Transformation Glitch If the Plant Hero ends their turn by placing a Seedling and pressing the button, the Plant Hero and only the Plant Hero can see what the Seedling will transform into in the next turn. Invisible Card Glitch Sometimes, when the Plant or Zombie Hero places a card, it will be invisible, but still can absorb damage and attack normally. Invisible Info Icon When looking at the Yeti Lunchbox's Info there is a picture of a light, but the lunchbox itself does not appear to be visible. YetiLaunchBoxGlitch.png|Notice it only shows the picture of the light while Yeti Lunchbox is not visible. A Fight to the Finish Line Water Glitch In the 6th zombie mission, A Fight to the Finish Line, the 1st lane of water (the 2nd lane of the whole lawn) is actually a ground lane. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes